Five's Betrayal
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: Five's Betrayal was released on 22nd July 2014, along with the third Lost Files bind-up, shortly before The Revenge of Seven on August 26, 2014. About the Book In this explosive one-hundred-page prequel companion novella, uncover the truth behind Number Five’s unknown history with the Mogadorians. This sequel to Five's Legacy finds Number Five entering the ranks of the Mogadorian army. The Mogs have convinced him that they will be the victor in their war for Earth, and Five decides he would rather be on the winning side. Realizing that the only thing that matters is his survival, Five allies himself with the sworn enemies of Lorien and pledges to help the Mogs take down the very people he was meant to protect. Has he too far gone to be saved? Discover how Five became one of Earth’s and Lorien’s most dangerous adversaries and decide for yourself. Plot At the start of the book Number Five is staying in the Mogadorian Mountain Base in West Virginia and training under the supervision of the Mogadorians and Ethan. In addition to training Number Five also studies the Good Book. It was revealed that in order to prove his loyalty Number Five has to kill Number Nine who is detained in the same base. Deltoch says that Nine's Cêpan, Sandor has revealed that Nine is the most important Garde and lived like royalty and doesn't care much about the other Garde.(It is not revealed whether Sandor said these lies to mislead the Mogadorians or whether Mogadorians invented them to mislead Number Five). This angers Five and he sees Nine as his enemy and trains even more hard to kill him. In a bid to prove Number Five's loyalty Deltoch takes Five to Emma, who has been brought to the base without telling Ethan and tells Five to kill her. He hesitates first but when Emma calls them monsters he snaps and lifts Emma off the ground and squeezes her using telekinesis. Ethan arrives and tells Deltoch Five isn't ready yet which further angers Five. He decides to kill Emma to show everyone he is ready but at the last moment releases her tells Deltoch she is more valuable to them alive and tells him to recruit Emma's brother to get information about Garde by using Emma as a hostage. He agrees and Ethan takes Emma away. Deltoch says that it was a test and he passed with flying colors. Mogadorians have tracked a Garde to Paradise and subsequently Five sustains injuries during training. They figure the charm has been finally lifted and arranges for a date to kill Nine. Five and Ethan has fall out after the Emma incident and is trained by mogadorians instead of Ethan and he reports directly to Deltoch. He poses as an editor in the "Alien Anonymous" Blog and figures out the Garde in Paradise was Number Four. On the day Five was supposed to kill Number Nine Four and Sam sneaks into the base and frees Nine. Five leads a team of mogs to capture Four and Nine and Ethan later joins him. He and Ethan gets separated and Ethan is attacked by Four and Nine. Five saves Ethan from falling into a lava river but loses Nine and Four. He later encounters Setrákus Ra who nullifies his legacies. Five later wakes up and meets the mog leader. He is not happy with Five staying behind to help Ethan letting Four and Nine escape. He believes Ethan is a spy. He tells he wants Five to be his second in command but in order for that to happen he has to kill Ethan. Five goes to visit Ethan in his house in Miami. After much thinking he kills Ethan on the beach with the blade in his leather sleeve. Deltoch arrives in a mog ship and takes Five away. Five visits the bases in South America with Deltoch. Ra says it is time for Five to join others. Five hides his chest in the Everglades so he could ask the Garde to come with him to retrieve it and separate them making it easier to capture the Garde. He takes the leather sleeve out of his chest and sees a letter inside it. The letter is from Ethan. He says in the letter that he knew Five came to kill him and tells him not to trust everything the mogs says. He says Five to survive at any cost. Five freaks out and throws the leather sleeve inside the chest and closes it. He is mad at himself for killing Ethan but eventually he blames Nine for Ethan's death and vows to kill Nine. The book ends with Five burning his symbol on a crop field and flying away in a mog ship with Ra. He has become Ra's second in command. He mentions he has foreseen a garde becoming his left hand and promises to give any garde deciding to join him a place in the mog army. Trivia *It was revealed that the third editor of "They Walk Among Us" Blog under the name of FLYBOY is Number Five. *Number Four, Number Nine and Sam appeared behind the scenes. *Sandor and Mark James were briefly mentioned in this book. *The events of this book coincides with the events of "Nine's Legacy" and The Power of Six. Category:The Lost Files Category:E-Book Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Clean Up Needed